Birds Of A Feather
by Auiemr
Summary: Konoha's annual dual battle festival sports interest in Neji and for some reason, he's left with Tenten as a partner. And he's stuck with her for 5 whole weeks. The only upside to this is: they're going to kick ass. If he doesn't kill her first. NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a shmucked up idea, like normal!:D Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Teammate<strong>

Neji sighed irritably while Tenten flicked rice off her chopsticks. She rested her chin on her hand and continued playing with her rice bowl. She tapped it side to side against the bowl, flicking rice onto the table and around the floor.

"Tenten. Stop doing that." Neji sighed, tiredly, before standing up and pushing his chair in. He walked over to their double bed and sat down, grumpily.

"Lighten up, Neji," she sang cheerfully. She lifted the plate of wasabi and dumped it into her bowl before stirring it furiously. The strong smell of wasabi rose and she wrinkled her nose cutely at the smell.

"I've lightened up already. Stop playing with your food." He cradled his head in his hands as Tenten sniffed her rice bowl again. She stole Neji's tempura spoon and filled it with her wasabi concoction, stuffing it in her mouth and chewing intently at it.

"Not bad," she commented.

"What's up your ass, Neji?", she said, smiling at his curled up form on their bed. He peered up at her, one lavender eye furious and open.

"Shut up. I've got a headache." He looked back down and rested his head between his knees, as Tenten finished the last of her wasabi-infused rice.

"Need me to look at it?", Tenten offered, sitting up and pushing the tiny chair in. Their room was tiny and musty, with a small table and two chairs in the corner, plus a double bed; hardly enough for two irritable shinobi that were polar opposites.

Neji shook his head.

"Who knows? You could make it worse."

Tenten snorted.

"Fine, but if you turn out having a tumor, I'm not driving you to the fuckin' hospital," she laughed easily. He looked up then, lay spread out on the bed.

"Language," he muttered, using his hands to clutch at his forehead, as he closed his eyes.

She crawled onto their bed and hovered above him, her expression worried. He opened one eye lazily.

"What in the world are you doing?", he murmured, as she looked at him intently, her hair hanging down.

For once, Tenten's hair wasn't curled into those tight buns, an to be honest, Neji preferred them loose like now. They were a milk chocolate color, wavy and beautiful; never straight or the same any day, just like the wind.

"Helping you," she said simply, sitting up and resting her hand on his forehead, taking off his bandages. The light green mark on his forehead was cold and still, so it ruled out a Main branch member doing anything to Neji.

It was rare to see Neji's bare forehead, since he always hid it away with bandages and his forehead protector, and he only showed it to people he trusted.

"You going to heal it?". He raised an eyebrow at her. She snorted.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not Sakura," she said. Neji smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Panadol should do the trick." Neji's eyes snapped open.

"W-What?", he demanded.

Tenten laughed at his expression and patted him on the head.

"That's what my mum said every time I had a headache."

"Maybe that's why you're so crazy," he muttered, clutching his forehead and wondering what had possessed him to team up with this fiery vixen, of all people.

"Ah, but that's the trick. If people think you're crazy; you're not an enemy! Would you look at that." She reached for her cup of soy milk and sucked ravenously on the blue straw. Even Neji had to admit it was incredibly cute, especially with her big brown doe eyes.

"There's no logic in that at all," stated Neji.

"Logic shmogic." Tenten waved it off and put down her cup.

"I'm going to sleep," Neji groaned.

"Oh em gee, me too! What a co-inky-dink," she laughed and crawled into bed next to him.

"Shut up."

"Nuh!"

"Really."

"Not by the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Turn off the lights, Tenten."

"Sure."

"Now go to sleep, Tenten."

"Like I'd listen to you, granny pants!"

"...Granny pants? Really?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hey Neji?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA-"

"Not this again, Tenten."

"-SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!"

"Goodnight, Tenten."

"Night, Neji-kuuuun!"

"Shut up, Tenten."

"Aw, so mean."

"Yes, Tenten. I'm mean."

"Hehe."

"Now go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? :D If no one's interested, then.. Imma deleting it.**

**Kisses!**

**-Auiemr.**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Hey! FanFiction was being a bitch, so I couldn't upload anything :( BUT WUWWU WOW! 5 reviews! Omg! Like, omg! I love you guys already! Woo!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Idiots<strong>

"Hey, Neji! Ten!," Sakura ran up to them, her wild petal-coloured hair flowing endlessly down her shoulder in a cascade of silkiness. Neji stopped and peered over his shoulder lazily, and Tenten turned around quickly and bear-hugged Sakura.  
>"Saki!," she screamed and wrapped her arms around the pink-haired vixen and twirling her around.<br>"Are you on your way to the battleground?," Neji inquired, stopping to stare at Tenten. Tenten set her down and she laughed, shaking her hair back into place.  
>"Where else?," she said, hopping on Tenten's back for a piggyback.<p>

Tenten gripped her legs before jogging easily with the girl on her back. Neji sighed and walked to catch up with the hyperactive chocolate haired girl.

* * *

><p>"Holy eff! We're up today!," Tenten screamed, running up towards Neji and jumping on his back.<br>"Get off me!," he grumbled pushing her off and opening the doors to the battleground. The humid air outside vaporised quickly into a cold breeze from the many fans hanging off the high ceiling. The scoreboard stood out of the otherwise plain wall, and it showed the pairings and current battles. _Of course we were going to be second fighting_, he groaned in his head as he stared at the leader board next to the bright scoreboard.

**Sakura Haruno & Rock Lee Vs. Baki Shintame & Koyuki Kagemura**

**Hana Tenten & Neji Hyuuga Vs. Shino Aburame & Kiba Inuzuka**

Tenten groaned.  
>"Why did they have to use the name Hana? I specifically told them not to-," she ranted dramatically before her partner cut her off abruptly.<br>"Because it's your name, retard! It was your fault you didn't like the name Hana, so you used your last name as your first," Neji cut her off, his voice sharp and final.  
>"But still..," she whimpered, pouting her lips as Sakura stared up at the screen.<br>"Shit," Sakura cursed, and Neji turned to look at her.

"What is it, Sakura?"  
>"Me and Lee are first," she replied, her voice dry and her eyes narrowed in irritation. Tenten patted her shoulder comfortingly.<br>"When's the fight?," she asked sympathetically, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. Neji stared up at the white walls blankly, obviously sucked into one of his random daydreams. This one was about unicorns. Just joking.

Even though Lee and Sakura were polar opposites, personality wise, they were an amazing duo, with Sakura's raw strength and Lee's agility and power. They actually shocked everyone when they made it into the top 30, which was quite a feat, considering there were over 200 pairs joining Konoha's annual competition.

"2 hours," Sakura said glumly, slouching even more than she already was. Tenten snickered and punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
>"Sucked in!"<br>"Hey! You're second."  
>"I'm not first! Baha!"<br>Tenten laughed a wild, infectious laugh and darted away from Sakura's dangerously clenched fists. They ran off, Neji shaking his head at how immature the two 18 year olds were.

Sakura was beautiful. She had filled out in the right areas and lost some weight. She had long, flowing petal coloured hair and her eyes were now rimmed with a light coating of eyeliner and mascara, making them pop out. She had plump, kissable lips and her eyes became darker than the hyperactive, almost fluorescent green it was in her childhood. She was definitely attractive.

But Tenten was a different type of beautiful. She was...wild. Her dark chocolate her and her melted chocolate cat eyes. Her full chest and toned, athletic figure actually made her a possible candidate for Sunagakure's annual beauty contest. But of course her boyish and playful attitude and personality chased her womanly side away, hiding her body away from wandering eyes with her rambunctious personality.

Neji sighed and walked after them, kicking some stray pebbles away as he stepped out of the airy room. He could feel the pebbles vibrating under his feet as Tenten thundered towards him.  
>"Neji! Save meeeee!," she screamed as an mock-angry Sakura lunged for her, missing by inches, stumbling a little bit. Neji shook his head for what seemed to be the billionth time this morning.<br>"You guys are like- what? 18? You're legal. Yet you're running around doing this..," he said tiredly.

"So what? You want us to go around having sex with random ninjas instead?," Tenten answered as she dodged a punch from Sakura and leapt onto a tree. Sakura pulled her sleeve and Tenten kicked her face before scrambling upwards, before realising her tree was barely 7 feet high. She jumped down and yelped as Sakura glomped her onto the ground.

"No- and don't use that word, Tenten."  
>"You'd rather me use another?"<br>"That's not what I meant."  
>"Bang random ninja?"<br>"No-"  
>"Screw random ninja?"<br>"Ten-"  
>"Make lurrrrvee-"<br>"Shut up!," he groaned, contemplating banging his head on a tree to put him out of his misery until he realised he had just used the word _bang._ Dammit. His mind was tainted. He shuddered at the thought and Tenten winked at him, comically. She darted upwards and tripped, Sakura tackling her to the ground again, this time from midair.

"Let's go have some breakfast!," Tenten sang, sitting up and pushing Sakura off her. She stood up, pulling her friend with her and dusted her pants off.

"Finally a sane suggestion," Neji sighed in relief.  
>"Hey Neji!," Tenten said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. He raised his own at her.<br>"Remember last night?," she said, bumping shoulders with him. Sakura looked at them and winked.  
>"Not like that, doo-doo face!" She poked Sakura in the forehead.<br>"Yeah..," Neji answered cautiously.  
>"You know what I'm craving today?," she prompted further, elbowing him in the stomach.<p>

"...wasabi?"  
>"No."<br>"What-"  
>"Piiiiiineeeapples!"<br>"Oh, Kami."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lalala! Had fun writing this! Woo! Review? I'll give you cookies.**

**Kisses!**

**-Auiemr.**

**x**


End file.
